


You have scars.

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Post-Op, Slight Body Worship Kink, Trans Character, Trans Hux, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo is incredibly unobservant and doesn't realise (as nearly everyone else does) that Hux is trans - at least not until they're about to get hot and heavy.</p><p>Please read the notes for content tags/warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have scars.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing something else. I wanted to take a 5 min break and write a hundred words or so of this dumb idea, but look what happened... (This was written in notepad, so... yeah. Errors ahoy).
> 
> This is mostly just ridiculous. I just liked the idea of Kylo being TOTALLY damn clueless, even when confronted with the facts . Unlike my other trans!Hux fic, I doubt this is going to be helpful to anyone, but perhaps it will be entertaining.  
>  **If this kind of content is upsetting please do not read it**. 
> 
> **Hus is a post-op trans guy in this**. Because it's Star Wars, I've been rather liberal (and at the same time vague) with the changes to his anatomy, but he has a functioning dick. Good-o. There are **surgical scars** from the op, and he talks briefly about the conflict/need to be male, but it's not mentioned unhappily or discussed in great length. It's mostly one-sided, with Kylo giving Hux the attention (neither of them mind).
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Of all the times for Kylo to become uncooperative, this has to be one of the worst. Hux's hands are working over the fastenings of Kylo's tunic, wanting the damn thing to join the growing pile of clothing on the floor beside the desk Kylo has Hux pinned to, but he's aware of the fact that Kylo has stopped moving altogether and is simply staring at him, usually deft hands tracing shakily over one of the twin scars on Hux's chest. Hux lets his hands fall to his sides with a soft huff, annoyed by the delay and wanting Kylo to just get on with it.

"What?" he demands after a moment of silence, unsure what to do with Kylo's scrutiny. There's no disgust there; more puzzlement than anything else.

"You have scars."

"Thanks for noticing."

"How...?"

Hux endures the inspection for another second, looking Kylo up and down to check and see if the other has lost his mind, before something cold drops in his stomach, realisation hitting him and the heat that had built between them instantly dissipating.

_Oh._

Kylo doesn't know.

Hux wants to groan and laugh and punch the Knight for being so oblivious. Of all people... And even when faced with the bare (very bare) facts, Kylo still hasn't worked it out.

Hux brings his hand up, pushing at Kylo's chest, pushing him away.

Kylo looks back up at him, brown eyes wide and a little sad. "You don't like me touching them?"

Hux huffs, a poor imitation of laughter in the face of his situation. "Me? I don't much care," he says offhandedly. Kylo allows himself to be pushed away, but clearly misses the ability to touch Hux openly.

"Are we not... doing this then?" he asks, sounding more innocent and disappointed than he has any right to be. He still looks like he wants Hux. He clearly has no idea.

"How do you think I got these scars, Ren?" Hux asks, using the honorific to put more distance between them than their close physical proximity affords him. There's enough space for him to quickly bend down and gather his shirt, starting to pull it on as he waits for an answer. This was clearly a mistake. Kylo is looking searchingly at him, seeming lost. He knows something has changed between them, but can't quite figure out what. Hux is pretty sure he wants to be fully dressed by the time Kylo figures it out.

He thought Kylo had known. He thought everyone knew. And he didn't particularly care - Hux wasn't ashamed of the transition. It was, to him, simply a matter of fact: once he'd physically been one thing, and now he was another. The confusion and the emotions and the heartbreak that had rules the first twenty-four years of his life were in the past, and he was comfortable in himself now. He didn't care if people knew or not.

Well, he cared that Kylo didn't know. He would never have accepted the other man's advances if he'd suspected that Kylo was truly that oblivious.

"I... I don't..."

Hux can't help snorting at Kylo's lack of comprehension, feeling a spike of anger that tries to conceal the humiliation he feels.

"I thought you had more intelligence than that," he bites, scooping up his jacket and focusing on brushing off motes of dust that aren't even there quite simply to avoid looking at Kylo.

"Hux, please... What's wrong? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

As he slides his arms into the sleeves and pulls the jacket into place so he can start refastening the eyelets, Hux fixes Kylo with a cold, detached look, irritated by the other's lack of comprehension.

"Do you know what my birth name is?"

"Of course. Everyone does, it's- "

"It's Aryana."

Kylo stops short, completely stunned. After a few seconds his face creases in confusion as he tries to process the information.

"I was born Aryana Persephone Leandra Hux," Hux continues, making it inescapably clear. "A girl."

It takes several long moments for Kylo to process the information fully, his face a rather comic picture of surprise in those horrible few moments before he truly reacts. Hux braces himself for whatever might come, expecting the worst.

What he doesn't expect, however, is the hurt way Kylo looks at him, and the raw, honest words that fall into the space between them, making the breath catch in Hux's throat, his chest tightening.

"I still like you."

Hux searches Kylo's face, looking for a sign that he's about to be ridiculed, but there's none.

"I still want you. Can I...?"

As he asks, Kylo's hand comes up, hovering over the fastenings Hux has forgotten to finish rehooking. Dumbly, he lets his hands fall in answer. Kylo steps into his space again, making it hard to breathe, hard to think.

Hair tickles at his jawline as Kylo nuzzles into his neck, soft lips kissing him gently.

"You're still you."

The unquestioning acceptance makes Hux's voice catch in his throat, coming out in a strange, choked noise as his hand comes up to push into Kylo's thick, soft hair. Slowly, the Knight moves upwards, and Hux angles his neck, exposing sensitive skin as Kylo kisses up, over his jaw, and to the corner of his mouth. He pulls back without kissing Hux properly, leaving Hux feeling a little desperate, the heat from earlier slowly building again.

"So how does this work?" Kylo asks, his hands pushing into Hux's jacket and working it from his shoulders again.

"Just like it would with any other guy," Hux huffs in response, fingers coming to rest on Kylo's hips as the other man focuses his attention on the tunic that Hux refastened rather haphazardly in his haste.

"Will it feel good for you? Can you still cum?"

Hux feels a flicker of annoyance, which drowns out the voice reminding him to be thankful for Kylo's consideration. He makes quick work of his fly, unfastening his uniform just enough so that he can grasp Kylo's hand and roughly guide it to where he wants it. Warm fingers wrap around the hardening flesh of his cock in surprise, and Hux hears a soft breathy 'oh' from Kylo and looks up, gaze unflinching.

"The only thing I lack is the ability to procreate, which I'm guessing won't be an issue for you. Other than that and the scars, my body is as you'd expect a man's to be."

Kylo flushes at little at his words, or perhaps the bold way Hux brought his hand to his cock - Hux doesn't particularly care. He can tell that Kylo's doubts are being firmly pushed aside, and that's all he wants.

But, then again, this is Kylo Ren. He should expect there to be yet another diversion.

"How did you know? What made you change?"

Hux gives Kylo an incredulous look, not quite able to believe what he's just been asked - and while Kylo's hand is still on his dick, no less.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Obviously Kylo is serious. Hux sighs, his erection starting to flag. Kylo doesn't remove his hand, though, and it dawns on Hux that Kylo might consider this some bizarre form of foreplay. He decides to indulge the peculiar man.

"Why did you leave your Jedi training behind?"

"It wasn't my path to follow the Light."

Kylo's hand is now gently stroking over Hux's cock as best Kylo can in the confined space. The feeling is warm and pleasant - a little distracting - and Hux wets his lips before speaking again.

"Just the same as, for me, it wasn't my path to live as a woman. I have never been, and will never be, that."

"It's not so simple for me," Kylo admits, his voice low as he presses in closer, the outline of his own swelling erection nudging against Hux's hip. "Both the Light and the Dark call to me. They pull. I'm caught between them both, trying so hard to- "

Hux stops him short, simultaneously grasping a handful of Kylo's hair and biting at his neck, licking and sucking obscenely. He wants the other man to shut up, to stop talking, and congratulates himself on his decision not to go for Kylo's mouth, as Kylo is now making the most beautiful sounds, gasping and moaning under Hux's touch. When Hux pulls away and allows Kylo to look back at him, the other's pupils are blown with pleasure, eyes dark with arousal.

"Can I...?"

Hux nods when Kylo makes his intentions clear, glancing down at the space between them and moving his other hand to further loosen Hux's uniform. There's nothing more Hux wants in that moment than Kylo on his knees with his mouth around Hux's cock.

"You know," Kylo says softly, almost shyly, as he presses a kiss to Hux's lips, murmuring against them, "I think you'd be beautiful no matter what you were..."

Hux wants to growl a warning, but Kylo nips gently - playfully - at his lip and distracts him long enough for Kylo to finish.

"But I like you the most like this."

And then he sinks lower, pressing his cheek to the exposed skin of Hux's chest, nuzzling appreciatively against it and then kissing so lightly it tickles. Hux tenses, gasping, and reminds himself to loosen his grasp on Kylo's hair and relax as the other man moves lower, showering attention on every inch of skin he can find. Hand work Hux's uniform and underwear down, until it catches on his thighs, where it's low enough for Kylo to reach his target. After a moment of drinking in the sight of Hux, Kylo looks up, his face an open display of desire and admiration as his hand wraps firmly around the base of Hux's cock and jerking slightly but mostly holding it steady. Still gazing up at Hux, Kylo lets his cheek rub against sensitive skin for a moment, before he moves back just enough and parts his lips, tongue flicking out over the head. Hux trembles openly at the touch, pleasure searing through him.

"Fuck," he breathes, grip in Kylo's hair tightening. Kylo gives a low moan in response, already licking up another taste of Hux's flushed skin. It's the most expensive cock Kylo will ever wrap his lips around, and Hux wonders if there would be any point in telling Kylo that, or explaining what he went through to reach this moment in his life: to finally become the person he always was inside. But Kylo is looking up at him so appreciatively that Hux can't imagine being wanted or admired more, so he gives up thinking altogether and simply enjoys the unparalleled pleasure of having Kylo Ren on his knees before him, sucking his cock as if it’s the only thing in the world that matters.

(For a while, it is).

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was ridiculous.


End file.
